


Pieta

by MetaphoricalPants, wlwstevengrogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, And Optimistic, Begging, Ben Solo is new to the First Order, Boot Worship, But Ben is into it, But He makes Up For It, Eager Ben, Emotional Wreck Ben, Experienced Dom Hux, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is disillusioned, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Subdrop, Subspace, boot licking, dom!hux, more tags to come, my hand slipped, our hands slipped, sub!Ben, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaphoricalPants/pseuds/MetaphoricalPants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwstevengrogers/pseuds/wlwstevengrogers
Summary: Pieta:In Latin: "Loyalty", "Duty", and "Devotion"In Italian: "Pity"He was finally away from the Jedi Order and all the obscene expectations that had been placed on him. Now, with the help of Supreme Leader and also, apparently, a man called Armitage Hux, he would be brought into the First Order completely. He entered into the main hall, the heavy door closing behind him as he was suddenly overcome by a wave of fear and uncertainty. He had virtually no clue where he was or what he was supposed to do now. He needed guidance that could hopefully be provided by the man whom Supreme Leader had told him to wait for. So, Ben approached the first man he saw outside of the throne room. “Hux?” He asked, his voice over saturated with fake confidence in order to mask the anxiousness he felt. He looked the ginger-haired man up and down, admiring the sleekness of his uniform, the simplicity of it.Armitage had been briefed on the arrival of their new weapon of sorts. His Supreme Leader had praised the young man so much it made his stomach turn. As Ben approached, his eyes narrowed. He inspected him with a scrutinizing gaze, his head tilting slightly as he was addressed. “You will call me General Hux.”





	Pieta

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-authored by  
> Kyloslittleslut (who wrote Ben/Kylo) and can be found at kyloslittelslut on tumblr  
> and   
> MetaphoricalPants (who wrote Armitage) and can be found at princessleiadelrey on tumblr
> 
> More tags are to come! The ones above are for ALL the chapters posted so far and there will be more specific ones at the end of each chapter (to prevent spoilers)

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Ben muttered, already raising from his knee and turning on his heel to leave the throne room. The long, highly reflective surface of the bridge ahead of him as he began to walk to the door. He kept his gaze cast down, too intimidated by the red glow of the room to look anywhere but down at his reflection. His padawan braid had been freshly cut from his messy mop of hair, evening it out now on both sides. He had been made to change into simple black robes that caught the air as he walked. He hardly recognized himself but in the best way. He was finally away from the Jedi Order and all the obscene expectations that had been placed on him. Now, with the help of Supreme Leader and also, apparently, a man called Armitage Hux, he would be brought into the First Order completely. He reached the end of the corridor, opening the elegant doors and stepping out. He entered into the main hall, the heavy door closing behind him as he was suddenly overcome by a wave of fear and uncertainty. He had virtually no clue where he was or what he was supposed to do now. He needed guidance that could hopefully be provided by the man whom Supreme Leader had told him to wait for. So, Ben approached the first man he saw outside of the throne room. “Hux?” He asked, his voice over saturated with fake confidence in order to mask the anxiousness he felt. He looked the ginger-haired man up and down, admiring the sleekness of his uniform, the simplicity of it.

Armitage had been briefed on the arrival of their new weapon of sorts. His Supreme Leader had praised the young man so much it made his stomach turn. There wasn’t much of an age difference between them, but Hux had been raised in the Order because of his father and had steadily rose to the position of General. He’d overcome the title of being weak-willed, despite his rather scandalous rise to power. Not that anyone was very cognisant of his methods though. As Ben approached, his eyes narrowed. He inspected him with a scrutinizing gaze, his head tilting slightly as he was addressed. “You will call me _General_ Hux.” His lips quirked into a wry smile as he noticed Ben’s eyes lingering on him. Ben looked so young, so afraid and weak. A part of him wanted to exploit that, drawn in by his almost innocent nature. He wanted to rid him of it. Snoke hadn’t given specific instructions aside from showing their new knight how things worked, Armitage though, had a very unconditional idea of how he would fulfill those orders. “Say nothing. Follow.” He motioned for Ben to follow him, walking a short way down the corridor to what would be Ben’s chambers. “This is where you’ll be rooming during your time here.” If he lasted, that was, Hux thought with a smirk as he pulled Ben into the room, sealing the door behind them.

Ben tried to suppress the quick intake of breath that overcame him at the sudden aggression of the General. He followed his orders, though, keeping his head down as he followed behind the General as though it were his job. He took glances to the side every once a while, looking at the new surroundings, trying to process them. He already felt like he was in too deep. But, he was determined to succeed in this. He entered his new chambers behind Hux, raising his head now to inspect the room. It was plain. The huts at the Jedi Academy had possessed a certain homeyness to them but this room was starkly clean cut. It was refreshing, in a way, and certainly befitting of the man who now stood in front of him. The way he looked at Ben and the smirk that was on his face made Ben’s smilee go straight; he was almost menacing, in a way, but Ben was determined to prove himself as worthy of the First Order, and if this man was the first step, he would take it. “Thank you, General,” he said, taking another few steps into the room, looking around it, almost in awe. “Supreme Leader said you would uh.. you would help guide me...” He muttered awkwardly, already preparing for the other man to scrutinize him.

“Before I can guide you,” he reached out to seize Ben’s chin, pulling him closer to him. Despite the leather gloves that clad his hands, his nails were sharp and lightly digging into Ben’s skin. “You have to prove yourself worthy of being guided.” He let go of his chin and placed his hands firmly on Ben’s shoulders as he shoved the other to his knees. “You will lick my boots, and then we’ll see if you’re deserving enough to be guided as Supreme Leader has ordered.” Hux removed a single glove, tucking it under his arm and reaching down to ruffle Ben’s hair with his bare hand. “And don’t think I didn’t notice your lingering eyes, _Solo_.” He spat, thinking that perhaps the use of his last name would be jarring, perhaps even humiliating. “Look at you.. So weak you’re practically shaking. Like a scared animal too weak to fight back..” His voice was even and smooth, almost hypnotically so. He laced his fingers in Ben’s hair and tugged roughly, “Go on.”

Ben _wanted_ to fight back, he really did. But, his feet betrayed him and staggered on the floor beneath him as he dropped to his knees. He looked up at the General, his eyes wide and innocent, clearly displaying the fright he felt. “Supreme Leader didn’t... didn’t say this was part of it,” he protested meekly, the thought abandoning him as Hux spat Ben’s last name at him. He winced just at the mere mention of it, submissively bowing his head down to avoid eye contact, which now felt almost humiliating considering their suddenly established dynamic. Hux’s taunts only served to make Ben more eager to prove himself, the smoothness of the man’s voice echoing in his head. He was scared, that was true, but had thought he had done a well enough job of hiding it. Perhaps the General had seen through him or maybe he just wasn’t as sly as he thought he was. “Y-yes, General,” he murmured, lowering himself onto all fours, his chest pressed to the floor as he took a tentative lick at Hux’s boot. The leather taste was overwhelming to his senses and he was keenly aware of where these boots might have been. He tried to push away thoughts of Hux standing triumphantly on the battlefield with an enemy soldier crushed beneath the same boot that Ben’s tongue was now cleaning. He took another few licks, all of them unsure and embarrassed.

“You’ll never be able to clean them at this pace.” Hux pulled his boot away and carefully used it to press Ben’s cheek to the floor, not putting much, if any weight on the boot now pressed to the poor boy’s cheek. “If you’re eager to please, you’re failing miserably. Perhaps there’s no place for you here either, just as you didn’t belong with the Jedi.” He gave a sharp laugh as he pushed Ben’s head down with a little more force, but not enough to truly hurt him. He gave a soft sigh, realizing he needed to establish boundaries as this was escalating rather quickly. “If you truly have a problem with this, I want you to voice your feelings. You have five seconds to come up with a word that you will use if you want me to stop.” He waited patiently for a moment, staring down at Ben. “Four.” He warned, his tone suddenly a bit sharper as he noticed Ben had yet to reply to him.

Ben nearly whimpered at the pressure of Hux’s boot against his cheek— his skin had always been so sensitive. _He_ had always been so sensitive. With his head sideways, still being pressed down by Hux’s boot, Ben looked up at him, his view obstructed by wisps of his own hair. This whole situation, though it was not at all what he expected his first few hours on Starkiller to be like, was immensely arousing to him. He was sure if he admitted that to Hux, he would only be humiliated more. “I’m sorry uh.. uh, General. Starkiller. Starkiller is my word,” he fumbled, pulling himself out of his thoughts and back into the moment, focusing on the boot pressing on his cheek and how deliciously stern Hux sounded as he began counting down. “If I have a problem with anything, I’ll say ‘Starkiller,’” he confirmed, wanting to prove that he understood Hux’s orders.

“Good. Now that we understand each other,” He moved his foot off of Ben’s face, placing the toe of it under his chin, facing him to look up at him. “I want you to finish cleaning the toe of my boots like the filthy little cretin you are. I don’t see what Supreme Leader Snoke sees in you. You can’t even clean the toe of my boot. How are you supposed to do anything of use?” Hux stared down at him, his words demeaning and his tone grave. “Perhaps you’ll simply end up a pretty little sex slave. My lieutenants have an appetite, Ben. I’m sure if I showed them how willing and able you are, they’d bend you over a panel and share you. Would you like that?” He reached down to gently ruffle Ben’s mused and messy black locks. “To be a pretty little whore for all of us to use?” He suggested with a wicked grin.  

Ben’s cheeks flushed; he didn’t need a mirror to prove this, he could feel the heat of it burning in his skin. He took in a shaky breath, holding eye contact with Hux as he craned his neck back along with the support of Hux’s boot beneath his chin. He didn’t argue at all; there wasn’t a single part of him that _wanted_ to argue, in fact. If this is what would deem Ben as worthy, he would do anything. Yet, in the back of his mind, the fear of failing now suddenly was juxtaposed with the idea of being nothing but a sex toy for a few lieutenants. Perhaps failing wouldn’t be the worst thing.  But, succeeding would be better. He sighed at how Hux ruffled his hair, treating him so lowly. “I... I wou—Yes, G-General,” he stammered, not wanting to admit how turned on he was by the idea. He pulled away from where Hux had him held by his boot and began to take long, broad licks across the leather, letting spit dribble from his lips in order to wet the boot, allowing him to clean it better and make it shiny for the General. 

“Such a good boy for me and we’ve only just met. I could tell you’d make a perfect little slut from the moment I laid eyes on you. So willing. Are you eager to please your General?” He asked, watching as Ben made quick work of his boots. Once he was pleased with what Ben had done, he pressed the tip of his boot to Ben’s lips, a sign for him to stop. “Perhaps you could be worth something. Are you aroused, Ben? Do you like being degraded and then praised for your efforts?” Armitage, himself, was aroused, the outline of his cock was quite evident through the thin material of his uniform pants. He knew better than to take Ben on his first night with them, but he would break him. He would tear him to shreds and then carefully put those pieces back together. It wouldn’t make the transition any easier for Ben; but he knew things tended to be a little more pleasant with a cock your ass and someone telling you what to do. “Stand. I want you to tell me about yourself. Things I don’t know from your file. Are you clean? How many intimate partners have you had?” He pried, wanting to know if he needed to be overly cautious about his actions. Ben looked so pretty as a submissive, he was sure others he noticed it too.

With each of Hux’s questions, Ben only could let a needy whimper escape him as he licked Hux’s boots, his cock straining in his trousers. “I uh, yeah, I... I am,” he confessed, still looking up at the General from his position on the floor. He quickly pushed himself up and took a small step back, creating room between he and Hux. “I’m clean, Sir.” He looked down at the ground, noticing Hux’s boots and how they were still wet with his own spit. “Only one, Sir. And I was, to my knowledge, the only intimate partner he had, so,” he kept his gaze cast downward, “yeah, I’m clean.” He finished, fumbling over his words. His whole body felt as though it was burning with arousal. Had it not been for the robe draped over the front of his trousers, Hux would have certainly seen the outline of Ben’s erect cock straining against the fabric. And, as Ben’s eyes wandered, he noticed Hux’s own cock making an outline in his trousers. The idea that his display of submission had made Hux so aroused made Ben’s head swim, proud to have been pleasing to the other man. 

“Good. I don’t play with damaged goods.” Hux looked at him, closing the distance between them to wipe a small dribble of saliva from Ben’s lips. “You’re so gawky I’m not surprised you’ve only been enjoyed by one person.. But you’re so beautiful when you’re submitting. _Obeying_.” He took a step back. “I want you to remove your clothing except for undergarments. Fold them neatly.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Ben. “You must face me and look at me while you do it. I want to see your body.” He noticed where Ben’s eyes seemed to linger, smirking. “If you’re good for your General tonight, maybe he’ll reward you handsomely for your efforts. Consider it a welcoming gift.” Hux had been with many men before but none as pretty or delicious as Ben. The pout of his lips was tempting, and his demeanor made him even more desirable. A perfect whore.

Ben could only nod at Hux’s comments about his awkwardness. He had always been like this and no matter how he tried to shake it, it always shone through. It was the Solo in him, really. He did, though, blush and crack a half smile at the praise that the General gave him. It felt good to at least be recognized for something, even if it was his willingness to debase himself and lick the boots of someone he hardly knew. Hell, it was praise. He would take it if he could get it. Once Hux was on the bed, Ben nodded, his hands already beginning to fumble in anticipation. “Yes, General,” he said clearly, undoing the sash that held his outer robe together. He folded it carefully and began a small pile on the floor. He was quick to do the same with the robe, folding it and leaving it on the floor. His hands worked quickly but each of his movements fumbled over the other, his eyes still on Hux. His show wasn’t much of a tease at all, but he was following orders and that’s what mattered. By the time he was done, all of his clothes were in a neat pile by his feet, leaving him to stand on display in the middle of the room. The floor was cold on his bare feet just as the air was on his skin.

Armitage watched him, laughing softly at his jerky and fumbling motions. It was amusing. He could tell Ben was attempting to look strong. To play face. But it wasn’t effective nor convincing. His eyes raked Ben’s bare skin, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. The expanses of his skin were beautiful, his form contradictory in its lanky but muscular appearance. He was especially drawn to the beauty marks that marred his skin, all of varying sizes and even color. He wanted to map them. Perhaps with his tongue, but that was a simple afterthought. Something for later. He stood, walking over and slowly drawing a finger up Ben’s chest. “You’re hideous.” Hux laughed, looking at him with a wide smirk as he drug a finger under one of Ben’s pectoral muscles, tsking softly. “Perhaps I should ask you to redress. It’s no wonder you bury your form under all those robes. Especially that monstrosity,” his eyes settled on Ben’s crotch. He was thrilled by the fact Ben was just as aroused, if not more, than he was. They were interesting in juxtaposition, Hux was small almost frail looking with a tight fitting suit that showed the way his body jutted out in sharp angels, softening in the middle. Ben, on the other hand was, younger, taller, and more built. Delicious. “Your features are too large for your face.” Hux traced his thumb over Ben’s lips, pressing the tip of his thumb into his mouth. “Your nose. Your ears.” His eyes were narrowed, lips still curled into a sickening smirk. “Perhaps the word beautiful wasn’t fitting for you in the slightest.”

Ben’s cheeks burned harder as his entire body responded to his General’s comments. The muscles on stomach pulled themselves taught as an aching warmth grew within him. He shouldn’t be as aroused by Hux picking out his flaws but here he was, almost ready to beg him to tell him what else was so ugly about Ben. When his General pointed out his cock as a ‘monstrosity’, Ben nearly moaned, biting down on his inner cheek to prevent even the smallest noise to escape him. At the same time, he could feel precum dripping down from the head of his cock and down his shaft. He knew if Hux saw it, he would only be up for more of his scorn; Ben wasn’t sure if he wanted Hux to notice or not. “I... I’m not... not trying to hide anything,” he weakly protested before Hux’s thumb slipped past Ben’s lips. As he spoke, Ben made a point to wrap his lips around it and circle his tongue over it, wanting to show his General how good he could be for him. At mention of his awkwardly proportioned features, Ben couldn’t help but let the vaguest hint of a moan escape him. He had always been self-conscious is his still boyish appearance, but to be naked in front of Hux, so exposed and vulnerable, Ben welcomed the criticisms, each of them turning him on more than the last. “I can be good for you, though, General,” he pulled away from his thumb for a moment, taking a break to give it a small lick. “I’ll be good,” he repeated, taking Hux’s thumb back into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

“Mmm.. a good little slut wouldn’t lie to me.” Hux pulled his hand away, his hand slowly gliding down Ben’s chest before wrapping around his member. his grip was loose, teasing almost as he slowly stroked him, his thumb ever so slowly smearing a bead of precum over the head. “I want you to look at me, Ben. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want.” His gaze was predatory, his free hand moving to grab Ben’s hip, anchoring him. He had plans for him. Especially with how pliant and submissive he was. He had been intimidated by the idea of him, but after meeting Ben, he supposed he was almost underwhelmed. He leaned in, almost as if he was going to kiss Ben before he moved, his teeth finding Ben’s earlobe. He gently nipped at before he spoke, his breath ghosting across the skin of Ben’s neck. “If you’re a good little slut for your General, perhaps I’ll even let you cum. 

A breathy moan escaped Ben as the General began to loosely tug on his cock, already making his whole body shudder from the pleasure.  The touch was pleasurable, yes, but more so, the effect that Hux had on his mind nearly made Ben feel drunk. The control that Hux had over Ben, seemingly without even trying, made him willing to do nearly anything to the other man or have anything done to himself. He was utterly captivated by it. He looked Hux in the eyes, intimidated, especially as Hux began to lean closer and closer to him, only to find Hux’s teeth found Ben’s earlobe, a sigh of disappointment escaping him. He was determined to at least kiss him. “I’d like... well I would like to cum, Sir,” he began, keeping his eyes ahead. He was unused to being able to vocalize his wants. “And I’d like to uh... like to have your cock in my... my mouth, General.” His voice backed off, becoming more and more meek with each word. The request was driven not only by his desire to please him, but also to see him come apart as a result of Ben’s action. He sighed, a bit of tension releasing from his body was he turned, shrugging Hux off of his earlobe and pulling back enough to line his head up with Hux’s, now moving in to kiss him, his pouty lips parted in preparation.

Before Ben’s lips could touch his, Hux had stepped back, his hands leaving Ben’s body. His bare palm connected with Ben’s cheek, a resounding slapping sound echoing through the room, bouncing off of the metal walls. Hux’s palm stung as he stared at Ben, his eyes narrowed, lips curled into something just short of a grimace. “Did I tell you you could kiss me?” He grabbed Ben by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, his grip tight, nails biting into Ben’s skin. “No. I did not. I don’t want your affection. I don’t want you. You take as _I_ give you and you do not want. Do you hear me?” He sneered. “Respond.” He demanded, his grip tightening. He had half a mind to bend Ben over his knee and spank him until he was sobbing. He wondered how beautiful Ben would look with tears stuck to his long elegant lashes. The small whispers and gasps followed by apologies and begging. Soft promises that he would be a good boy for him again. Hux would ignore them. Each and every plea and promise meant nothing to him. Just as Ben meant nothing to him. This was simply a show of his dominance. A play. Something he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deny himself of after this encounter. He wanted this to last.. He had perhaps an idea. A thought. A use. A better use for Ben. “I don’t want your dirty mouth anywhere near my body.” 

Ben recoiled from the slap, fumbling back on his feet, nearly falling had Hux not gripped his jaw and forced him upwards. He watched his General scold him, each of the words burning him as he listened with tears in his eyes. “Y-yes, General,” he muttered, his voice short behind it, “I’m sorry I tried to k-kiss you,” he apologized in a small voice, the pitch of it shaking. “I... I thought it would be okay,” he babbled, realizing that he was only digging himself deeper into the mess he had made. He gulped, trembling in Hux’s grip, feeling his eyes scorch holes into him. He wanted to make up for it, he wanted to prove that he could be good; he didn’t want one misstep to ruin this. “I wouldn’t be of much use, Sir, without my mouth.” He stated quietly. “What are you uh, what do you plan to do to... to do with me... Sir?” He asked, over-excited to hear the answer. The control and power that Hux exuded drew Ben deeper and deeper; he wanted this man to destroy him. 

“You may not _ever_ kiss me on the lips.” The tears seemed to only add to Hux’s arousal. Ben looked even more beautiful with tears welling up in his eyes. He let go of his chin, running the pad of his thumb along the half moon shaped indents he’d left on his skin. “I’m going to fuck your thighs. I want you to place your hands on the wall, and I want you to press your thighs together, but not too tightly.” He slapped his ass before allowing his hand to rest just above the swell of Ben’s ass. “You’re not good enough for my cock. You can’t even succeed at being a needy little whore. You simply want more than you can have. I want you to tell me if you’re going to cum. You’re not allowed to.” He slid his hand down further, grabbing one of Ben’s asscheeks roughly. “Go on.” He let go of him and gently shoved him towards the wall before walking over to the nightstand and grabbing a small vial of lube from the drawer. He had been planning this, and was quite glad he’d been smart enough to prepare this ahead of time. Perhaps he’d be kind enough to cum on Ben’s face before he left him to dig himself out of his submissive headspace.

Ben nodded, holding back the tears from falling down his cheeks, only letting one slide from his eye. “Yes Sir,” he responded, feeling guilty for having tried to kiss him at all. He practically purred when Hux stroked his chin, accepting the affection that was placed over the indents in his skin. He jumped when Hux’s hand landed on his ass, trying not to make a show of how the action had taken him by surprise and caused him so much arousal. Though, he supposed that the flow of precum that was leaking out of his cock might have been enough proof. “I’m sorry, General. I... I want to be good enough for your cock, I do.” He babbled, shuffling to turn around and place his hands on the cold metal of the wall. The temperature change shot up his body, making his spine arch dramatically as he tried to adjust. He braced himself against the wall, pressing his thighs together enough that they would create a pleasing sensation for Hux.

“In due time, pet.” Hux uncapped the bottle, pouring a small amount into his palm before he recapped it and tossed it onto the bed. He moved behind Ben and took his time in removing his belt and pulling himself from his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles for the moment. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the cold lubricant on his aching cock as he slicked himself, almost wishing he’d allow himself to finger and fuck Ben properly. But he knew Ben didn’t deserve it. He’d have to earn his cock. A small part of him thought it was unfair that he was putting the man through a similar hell as he went through when he was a teenager. Only Ben was far more willing than he himself was. He reached forward, placing a palm flat against the wall before grabbing Ben’s hip with bruising force. He moved forward, gently rubbing his cock along the crease of Ben’s ass, teasingly, almost aching to push into him and make him scream. Tonight wouldn’t be about screaming though. It would be about crying. He let out a soft moan as he pushed himself between Ben’s thighs, finding a steady pace as he fucked between them. He would take his time on the withdrawal, dragging himself along Ben’s ass in an almost teasing manner.

Ben groaned as Hux pushed into the space between his thighs. There was nothing particularly physically pleasing about the act, but mentally, it was almost overwhelming. He felt good to at least be of use to Hux, glad to be an object of use, like a toy. “Sir...” he whined, his cock feeling painfully needy and neglected he almost couldn’t stand it. “Sir... Sir, can I...” He trailed off, though, already letting his hand fall off the wall and loosely around his cock, stroking it lazily. He knew he was breaking whatever rules Hux wanted him to follow, but the ache in his cock was somehow greater than his need to submit to and be good for his General. He whimpered at the thought of it. _His_ General. He tried to focus on the heavy feeling of his cock between Ben’s thighs, the teasing strokes and thrusts, the steady, rhythmic pace that Hux worked at. He was practically drooling as he imagined all the ways Hux would fuck him eventually and how divine it would feel. 

Hux quickly slapped Ben’s hand away from his cock, flicking it out of spite. “Keep your hands to yourself. On the wall. No one gave you permission for that. You are not permitted to cum.” He shifted, moving to carefully nudge Ben’s entrance with the tip of his cock. It was both a tease and the smallest of hollow threats. He wouldn’t enter him unprepared unless asked to, and even then he’d be hesitant. He knew that pain personally and didn’t wish it upon anyone else. His noises had been restrained, far less vocal than normal, really. He was trying to hide how much pleasure he truly gained from using Ben this way. He found his way back between Ben’s thighs, snapping his hips forward with much more power that he had before. He moved faster, almost erratically. Soft grunts and moans leaving his lips as precum leaked from his member. The stimulation of rutting between Ben’s almost plush thighs was perfect. He tightened his grip on Ben, hoping his hand on Ben’s hip would leave a bruise, a memory of their first exchange.

Ben yelped when Hux shoved his hand away and quickly put it back on the wall. With the loss of stimulation, his cock was aching desperately, leaking with precum as he tried to stay still. It was embarrassing how aroused the act had him, really. Hux had hardly touched him and yet all Ben wanted to do was writhe and moan in an attempt for Hux to take him properly, hell, he would have done anything just for his General to touch his aching cock. At the surprise of Hux teasing his ass, Ben stammered, preparing himself for whatever pain that would bring. Though, he was pleasantly surprised when Hux backed off, half of him wanting to beg for Hux to do it and take him, no matter what pain it would cause him. He kept his head on as straight as he could, though, each of his whimpers becoming more and more desperate. He pushed his hips against Hux, thrusting, trying to show the General that he could be useful, that he could be good. In his neediness, he was on the brink of tears, his eyes already glassy with them and a few rolling down his eyes as he held in the cries that threatened to fall from his lips. “P-please,” he muttered, a sob finally leaving him as his lashes grew wet with tears.

Hux allowed himself a soft moan as he moved one hand to tangle in Ben’s soft tresses, forcing his head back as he continueed to fuck himself between his thighs. “Please what? What do you want, slut? Use your words.” He felt himself growing closer to release, especially as that small beautiful sob left Ben’s lips. He probably shouldn’t have been as aroused as he was at the thought of how beautiful he looked right now. He stopped, biting his lip to suppress a groan at his own loss. “On your knees. Face me. Hands behind your back. I want you to look me in the eye.” Despite years of experience being a used and abused submissive to anyone who would have him, anyone one who could help him, he felt not a sliver of pity for Ben. He was disobedient and so beautiful when he was crying that it turned Armitage’s stomach. He’d decided he’d let Ben cum but only out a small sliver of humanity that told him he couldn’t fully break this man tonight and expect him to play again tomorrow. He wanted to make him last.

“Please, please, please touch me— my cock, please. Wanna— I want to cum, please,” Ben babbled, letting tears flow down his cheeks freely, his words broken by the sobs cracking in his throat; he cried out particularly loud when Hux tugged on his hair. “Please, General, please.” He pleaded, an almost ugly sob escaping him; he was desperate for anything his General would give to him. At Hux’s command, Ben let him slip from between his thighs and turned, falling to his knees with his hands gripping each other between his back. “Please,” he whimpered, letting his mouth fall open as he looked up at Hux with teary, innocent eyes. He could feel the wet tears burning on his face; he must have been quite a sight with his eyelashes matted together and wet, his cheeks rosy and shining with the slickness his crying had created. He was sure his hair was pulled in every direction and that his whole body was flushed with his embarrassment. He must have looked just as hideous and his General had told him he was.

Hux looked at him, his hand moving to stroke his own cock at a fast pace. He’d decided Ben would look even prettier with his face painted with cum. He was already close and he knew this wouldn’t take long but he was determined to make it worth it. His eyes were locked on Ben’s but in his periphery he was able to see how beautiful Ben looked like this, the tears on his cheeks and eyelashes, the blush covering his skin... He never wanted this image out of his mind. He was absolutely beautiful, but Hux would never tell him that. He continued to stroke himself, allowing himself to be a bit more vocal, uncaring that it was perhaps something Ben would take pride in. “You’re pathetic. Look at yourself. Naked on your knees for me. Crying for it like the pathetic slut you are. You’re nothing but a toy for me to use and discard.” He wound a hand back into Ben’s hair as he felt himself further nearing his climax. He didn’t want this end but he didn’t want to drag it on for much longer either. He had far more important matters to attend to.

Ben moaned, looking up at Hux, completely mesmerized by the way that Hux stroked his cock over him. He wanted Hux’s cum; he would have don’t anything for it at this point. He wanted his reward, proof that he was good. He kept his mouth open, moaning in agreement with Hux’s words. The shame burnt in his chest and made him cry more. “Please, please, General, I want it. I want your cum, I want to know that I’m a good slut,” he begged, batting his wet eyelashes as he gazed up at Hux with intense submission; it must have been almost adoring, the way he looked up at Hux. He could feel the submission clouding his mind to the point where there was only Hux and the desire to submit to him. Those were the only things that mattered to Ben as tears continued rolling down his cheeks, his pouty lips quivering.

Hux came with a soft groan, his eyes shut and otherwise averted from Ben. He took a moment to breathe as he pulled up his work trousers, stuffing himself back inside before he looked at Ben. He was right; Ben looked exceedingly better with cum and tears mingling on blush covered skin, his lashes and eyes still glossy. It was a beautiful sight really. He knelt down in front of Ben, carefully using two fingers to push some of his own seed into Ben’s mouth, wanting him to savor it as if it was a gift. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Ben’s member, pumping him fast as he tried to bring him to his own release. It was almost an act of mercy. He hadn’t wanted to give into Ben like this but if he truly broke him instead of simply breaking him in on his first night, he wasn’t so sure Ben would submit to him again. Hux used his free hand to stroke Ben’s hair as he cooed soft praises to him. “So good for your General, Ben. You did good this cycle. _Good boy._ ” The praises fell from his lips in soft succession, his eyes looking into Ben’s with reassurance.

Ben hardly flinched when Hux’s cum landed on his face; his lips were still parted and a dazed, tranced expression still painted across his face as Hux recollected himself. He was too caught up in the moment to do much more than watch Hux redress himself, his own eyes wide and still glazed with tears. He gasped when Hux’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. Instantly trembling, Ben began to almost weep as Hux stroked his cock. “G-General, c-can I... can I cu-cum?” He stammered softly as Hux praised him. If he hadn’t been crying so much, he would have been beaming at all the praise that Hux gave him. “General, a-ah,” his head fell forward, his hair flopping over his face. He was already so close to cumming that his whole body was shaking desperately, every part of him screaming for permission.

“Cum for me, Ben.” Hux said softly, _gently._ He increased the speed of his motions as he tried to finish Ben off, knowing that getting him to come down from this might be a bit hard. His original plan to leave him seemed almost too cruel now, and he supposed he could stay for a while to make sure that he was alright.. He would be in hot water with Supreme Leader if anything were to happen to Ben, especially because he was new to them. And powerful, apparently. He continued to pet Ben’s hair, deciding he’d pull him into the tub and wash him. He wouldn’t get in with him though. He’d only be kind enough to make sure he was bathed before he instructed Ben to rest, because he both needed and deserved it after all the stress his body had been through. He was sure Ben would begin training tomorrow and if he were to falter it would be obvious that he had been under physical and mental stress. He didn’t want Supreme Leader to disallow this time that they had spent together.

Ben freely moaned, each of them spilling after the other, cascading in an almost melodic way as he finally became over stimulated and came in Hux’s hand. His whole body trembled and had it not been for the supper Hux provided for him, he would have completely collapsed on the floor in a post-orgasmic, crying mess. He let out a yell and cried as he came, weeping over bow _good_ it felt to have the pressure released. “Thank you, oh General... ah, I, ah... thank you,” he rambled, his head still tilted down as he rode out his high, panting as he did so. Once he came down from his high, his body continued to tremble, but, he looked up at Hux; he was well aware of what a sight he must have been. Covered in both Hux’s cum and his own paired with a glaze of tears and sweat all over his blushing skin. “Thank you, General,” he sighed, more composed.

“Shhh...” Hux frowned, feeling the need to wash his hands. “Can you stand?” He stood, gently coaxing Ben to his feet, an arm hooked around his waist to keep him steady as he gently pulled him into the bathroom. “I want to get you washed up. Your filthy.” Hux flipped on the light and washed his own hands before rolling up his sleeves. “Is that alright?” He looked at Ben, reaching up to gently ruffled his hair. “You were so good for me tonight. After this we have to get you into bed. You have training with Supreme Leader.” He moved past Ben and knelt by the tub. He plugged it and turned on the water, testing the temperature with his hand. He waited until the water reached a good temperature, warm enough to soothe but not too hot. He waited for the tub to fill considerably before he shut off the water, looking over at Ben. “Come here, sweet boy.” He looked at him, coaxing him over with the wag of a finger. “You did so well. I want you to help you relax.”

Ben was glad to let Hux take care of him, openly allowing himself to let Hux help him walk into the bathroom. The treatment was shockingly different to what he had just experienced and he welcomed both sides of it. It was nice to be controlled, used, and talked down but it was also also nice to just let Hux take care of him after what he had just been through. He stood in the door frame as Hux filled up the bath, watching his nimble and delicate fingers fiddle with the faucet knobs until he achieved what he believed would be a good temperature. Ben hadn’t had a proper bath since he lived at home with his parents, and the idea of taking one now seemed like the best thing that could happen to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hux calling him over, the phrase ‘sweet boy’ resonating in his head, making him beam with pride. He went over to Hux and accepted his help into the bath, climbing in and settling in the warm water. He hummed gently, looking up at Hux innocently yet also as if he was waiting for another set of orders.

Hux stayed on his knees beside the tub, grabbing a clean wash cloth and gently dipping it into the bath water to wet it. He lifted it from the water and rung it out, happy that it had retained some of the heat from the water. He leaned forward and carefully wiped Ben’s face clean, folding the rag as he went to make sure he wasn’t simply smearing things around.  “I’ll allow you to call me by my last name now, if you please..” He said gently, “We’re done for the night, Ben, I want you to focus on yourself. Relaxing.” After he’d washed Ben’s face he tossed the rag into the little laundry hamper, grabbing another that he’d use to wash Ben’s body. “I want you to tell me how you feel. How does your body feel?” His questions were soft and not prying or probing, simply trying to gauge how much care Ben needed now as he settled. He grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with water and then slowly pouring it over Ben’s shoulders before he began to gently run the new clean rag over them, making his skin through the fabric of the rag.

Ben hummed when Hux wiped his face, having completely forgotten about all that had been coating it. With his face clean now, though, he felt instantly better, like the action had revived him. “I feel alright, Hux,” the name felt strange in his mouth but did help to create a divide between the scene they had just done and this new, softer dynamic between them. “My thighs are a little sore, same with my hips... my ass.” He nodded a little, trying to scan how he felt. He still had an overwhelming need to submit to Hux and be good, he still felt a bit shaken, too, from what he had just been through, having not experienced anything like it before. “I feel... I feel a little shaky, I guess?” He asked, unsure. “A little... a little emotionally raw,” he nodded, more pleased with that answer. He let himself be taken care of, humming and smiling with each caress over his body, welcoming the warmth of it on his skin. “You probably don’t uh... don’t wanna do this,” he said awkwardly, shrugging. He knew that to Hux, he was probably little more than a new nuisance he would have to deal with beyond what they did in the bedroom.

“That’s to be expected.” Hux gave a short nod, “Would you like me to apply something to your lower half after your shower to help soothe it?” It was a soft and sweet offer as Hux moved to wash Ben’s chest, having completed his back. He took his time, gently mapping his body and trying to consider how soft it would feel beneath his bare fingertips. Part of him wanted to have a soft sweet perfect relationship with Ben. Sweet gentle sex and soft kisses on the lips. Maybe in another universe.. But in this own they each had a job. Ben would be trained vigorously and Hux.. Well. He certainly had matters to attend to. “I don’t mind this.” Hux replied after a few soft moments of deliberation. He certainly enjoyed washing Ben, how intimate the action was. He hoped perhaps in time that they’d bathe together. Ben in his arms or vice verse if he’d had a hard day... His rag dipped below the surface of the water, gently rubbing down Ben’s hips and thighs.

“Sure... yeah. Probably a good idea, I mean, I’ll have some sort of training tomorrow. I’m sure Supreme Leader wouldn’t like it if I was impaired from injury due to sex,” Ben laughed, flashing his boyish grin at Hux as he was amused by his own joke. Hux probably wouldn’t think it was funny, but Ben did. He sighed, still smiling at Hux as he continued to clean him. “You don’t have to lie,” he shrugged, his smile fading a little. He was sure that Hux, as a General for the First Order, had no interest in having to care for Ben. And, as much as he loved this feeling that was truly unfamiliar to him, he didn’t want Hux to feel obliged to. “Will you uh... will you be staying the night in my quarters? With me?” He asked, casting his gaze down into the water where Hux’s hand was cleaning his thighs, not wanting to look him in the eye when Hux had to reject him.

Hux couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile as he looked at Ben. He had the most beautiful smile, one that could light up a room, he was sure. It still showed his boyish innocent nature and Hux couldn’t help but find himself drawn to Ben, like a moth to a flame. A broken man to a sliver of light he’d never seen in someone before... “I do not lie, Ben. If I did I wouldn’t be able to serve my position efficiently.” He had always been a bluntly honest person, and in truth he didn’t mind caring for Ben in this way at all. It was nice, really. It was relaxing. “I will not be. We are not allowed to share quarters, it jeopardizes our training and our goal. We are not here to make friends or find ourselves.” He could tell Ben craved companionship, attention; things that didn’t exist in a place like this unless one coasted under the radar. What they’d done was against everything he’d been taught, everything he was trained for. And yet, here he was, on his knees washing their newest addition. He knew Supreme Leader wouldn’t stand for an act like this, but he wasn’t so convinced that he would be willing to give this up after a single taste. “I will lay with you though.” Hux said softly, “if it is what you want.” He finished washing Ben’s body before tossing the second rag away. He still had to wash Ben’s hair, but he wanted to take his time.

Tension in Ben’s chest released when Hux assured him that he didn’t mind. Ben didn’t want this moment to ever end. He just wasn’t used to being treated this gently... as though he were so fragile and breakable. No one ever seemed to think of him that way, not in recent years, at least. Hux handling him this way not only took him back to happier days with happier people but also to a future where maybe this could happen. Maybe. He was a chronic optimist, but knew he had to stop himself from getting lost in the thought. “Yeah... yeah, that makes sense. I wasn’t expecting you to... I mean... the rules, after all.” He shrugged and leaned for Hux to get at a spot he had been washing. “I’d like that, though,” he piped up, looking at Hux with that same glint of hope that always seemed to shine in it, “I’d like that a lot,” he nodded, frowning when Hux had to pull away. He, despite wanting his hands back on him, could have watched Hux there, outside of the tub, for hours. He craved this, and, he craved the man who was giving it to him.

“It shall be then. I cannot stay long though. Not tonight.” Hux grabbed a cup and filled it with bath water, bringing a hand to Ben’s forehead to keep the water from spilling into Ben’s eyes as he carefully poured the water over Ben’s hair, wetting it. He carefully ran his fingers through the strands as he set the cup down, untangling it gently. He poured some shampoo into his hands before beginning to wash Ben’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. “I want you to tell me about yourself,” Hux’s voice was soft and sweet. “What are your interests? Hobbies? Anything. Something personal that resonates with you.” Once he was content with the state of Ben’s hair he grabbed the cup and carefully rinsed out the soap before repeating the entire process with conditioner. When he was done he carefully ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, making sure it felt silky and didn’t have any small tangles. He’d never taken care of someone like this before but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed this closeness between them.

Ben let his eyes flutter shut as Hux poured the water over his hair. He knew that with Hux’s hand on his forehead, none of it would fall into his eyes, but he didn’t want to risk it. Besides, there was something more intimate about having his eyes closed. Perhaps it was the unspoken trust between them and how it was emphasized when his eyes we shut. Hux could do anything to Ben when he was this vulnerable, but he chose to take care of him. He opened his eyes up as Hux began massaging shampoo into his scalp, humming at the feeling. “Well, there’s not much to me,” he shrugged. “I’ve always had to be what _someone_ wanted me to be. My mother and father wanted me to be a Jedi, but it never really did much for me. I never had much of a chance to define myself for myself.” He hummed and let Hux rinse the shampoo out of his hair, enjoying the acute attention that was being paid to him. “I like flying, though. I used to pilot the Falcon all the time when I was a kid. Those are my happiest memories, I think. Anything before the Jedi academy, really. But especially anything involving the Falcon, even with dad. It’s a bucket of bolts that hardly works anymore but... but it flies well.” He smiled fondly at the memory, babbling on about it. “Mom never really liked that ship but dad and I always worked on it. He taught me how to fly it, well, he and Poe, did. But Poe was there to learn, too. He’d just been more advanced than me,” he blushed at the mention of Poe. It had been too long since they’d seen each other. He doubted that they would ever see each other again. “That’s it, I guess. There’s not much interesting about me,” he shrugged again and watched how intently Hux washed him, appreciating all the thoughtfulness and attention. He was unused to it, truly.

“You’re clean.” Hux said softly with a short nod, standing and grabbing a towel for Ben. “Would you mind pulling the plug of the drain for me before you carefully get out?” It was a plain request, not a command and he hoped it hadn’t come off as such. He didn’t want Ben to slip back into a submissive headspace. He’d have return to the bridge far too soon for him to be able to care for Ben again. He held the towel up, planning on wrapping the other man in it once he’d climbed from the tub. “Are you going to be alright on your own? I can post someone at the door if need be.” It was a polite offer that hinted at his at the fact he’d have to leave soon. Quite soon. He had duties and far too much to do for him to even consider staying the evening. Even if he was tempted to stay with him, tangled together under the sheets.

Ben nodded and pulled the plug and set it to the side, taking a moment to watch Hux grab a towel before standing up, stretching while he still in the tub. His body finally felt less crumpled than it had felt earlier, finally gaining the feeling of strength he usually felt. He stepped out of the tub, his long legs easily passing over the rim of it and stepping into the center of the bathroom. “I’ll be okay,” Ben smiled at the other man’s concern, walking to him and accepting the warmth of the towel around him, drying him off. “You’ll be able to stay a little though, won’t you?” He asked, his voice lilting into an innocent pitch. “Just a little bit?” He kicked himself for sounding too needy; this was the First Order, and Hux was a General. He had infinitely more important things to do than to take care of Ben.

“Of course.” Hux gently toweled off Ben’s body, paying extra attention to his thighs and hips. “Only for a half an hour..” Even if he knew he would be staying for longer than that. He would be late to report back to the bridge, wanting to lay and hold Ben. To have the other man’s face buried in his chest, his hands tangled in that soft hair. It was sweet how innocently Ben sounded. Innocence didn’t exist in a place like that. It was beautiful, as if he was a rare flower that had blossomed before Hux’s eyes. He was worried that beautiful rare sight would close up and hide itself from him. Truly, he was concerned about Ben’s mental state. He knew about the Supreme Leader’s unconventional training methods... About how Ben would likely crumble at his feet one day.. He didn’t want to think of it though, he shook his head with a sigh.

Ben closed his eyes, his chest deflating as Hux toweled him off. “You have somewhere to be..” He trailed off, letting thoughts of the other man having to leave escape him. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He was taxed completely; emotionally and physically, he was drained. “I have training tomorrow,” he thought aloud. To be honest, he was nervous for it. Even the talks he had been having with the Supreme Leader for the previous months were intense for him. He didn’t know what the physical component of his training would be. “What uh... what’s it like?” He asked as Hux led him into the main part of the quarters. He felt exposed but still safe with the other man. Something about how gentle and careful he was with him was calming, how even after testing the limits of his body, he was capable of treating him like glass. “It can’t be awful, right? I mean, I’ve trained before,” he added, cockily, “just... with the Jedi.”

Hux took the towel from him, folding it and setting it aside. “Dress yourself.” He leaned back on the bed, laying down for a moment. He never had time to rest, really, and even when he did he would lay on the bed in his chambers and stare out of the portal or simply at the cold metal ceiling above him. He rolled onto his side and looked at Ben, “I will be honest with you. It was far worse than boot camp. Supreme Leader has... Unconventional methods of training... I wish you luck, it will not be easy.” Hux was tempted to show him the scars. Perhaps the ones on his back from being beaten viciously at boot camp, or maybe the ones from the times he’d been thrown against the walls of the throne room. The weird divots and aging bruises on his hips and stomach. He had scars from all he’d been through, the bullying in boot camp had been harsh. The way his father had treated him had been harsher. But in truth, Snoke’s training has taken a large toll on him as well, even if it was nowhere near what Ben would ever face.

Ben grabbed the pile of clothes he had previously been wearing and put them on, listening to Hux speak. He tied the sash on his pants nowhere nearly as neatly as it had been earlier, but it would do. “That bad?” He chuckled to himself and shrugged, pulling on and tucking in the layers of robes. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time,” he said almost somberly. “The chance to become what I was meant to be, who I _want_ to be.” His voice held steady conviction and power. He was determined to succeed in this. It was all he had wanted: the chance to define who he is and not let anyone else do the job for him. “I’ll be able to mange. Tomorrow’s my first day. It can’t be too bad on the first day.” He shrugged and sat on the bed, waiting for the General to allow him to curl up against him. He seemed like the kind of man who didn’t want his personal space encroached on, so Ben would wait for the word before he made a move to get closer.

“Today, you’re cocky and hopeful. Tomorrow, I doubt you’ll be on your feet.” Hux shifted closer to Ben as he pulled down his trousers to expose his hip bones and a small strip of beautiful skin below them. He wanted to show Ben just a hint of how it would go. He wouldn’t give him the full picture. Not yet, at least. “I once had your enthusiasm, Ben. They’ll take that too.” His voice was almost inaudible by the end of his sentence as he pulled Ben close to himself, one arm encircling the larger man’s waist, his free hand finding its way into his hair, playing and toying gently, carefully. “I won’t be long. I have to leave in a moment..” He kept his voice soft, above a whisper as he pressed his body to Ben’s, his own hips pressed against Ben’s. “But I suppose if you need me, I am on the bridge.” He didn’t expect Ben to need him, but. It was a lingering offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Boot Licking/worship, Crying (Crylo Ren), Subdrop, Thigh-fucking, Begging, Facial, Degradation/ Humiliation, One small spank, Orgasm Denial and delay, Undressing, Ben's cock is a monstrosity, precummy boners, the safe word is starkiller


End file.
